Be Still
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: This is one-shot based to the song Be Still by The Fray


**A/N Yes, Mady, instead of writing for Our Bio or She's Perfect let's write a one-shot. Set to the song Be Still by The Fray**

The day started off slow. Jamie was stuck at the precinct doing paperwork, and Eddie and Maya had arrested a man on a DUI charge.

That was until they got a report of an armed robbery. Jamie hurried to the location, and Eddie and Maya were first to arrive. Although Maya thought better of it, when Eddie heard gunshots she ran in. Maya followed in after her, she was, afterall, her partner.

Maya went the opposite way as Eddie and got caught off guard by the robber. She got hit, three times in the abdomen, and fell onto her back.

Upon hearing the gunshots, Eddie gasped and whispered into the radio, "10-13 officer down, I need a bus to this location." Jamie heard Eddie's voice as he pulled up and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

Jamie walked up to officers already at the scene. "Where's Officer Janko?" He asked one.

"Sir, Officer Janko and her partner were scene entering the building shortly after a gunshot rang out. I'm sorry to say we've heard four more since they've entered."

Jamie took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair, he tried not to let a tear fall knowing that this morning, while they were fighting over if they wanted to tell the precinct about them or not, could be the last time he saw her perfect face. "Has any connection been made on the inside?"

"Only when Officer Janko called for a bus."

Jamie reaches for the radio n his shoulder and speaks into it, "Officer Janko, do you read?" No response. "Officer Janko, do you copy?" She had turned her radio off.

As Eddie rounded a corner she saw the man. She had a clear shot. Luckily the small supermarket was very empty, but everyone was all huddled in a corner. There was a mother and a small boy, she had her arm protectively around the boy, a young man who looked like he tried to be the hero and a woman applying pressure to the wound in his abdomen, then there was a grandfather and his granddaughter.

"Officer Janko, come one." Jamie was screaming into the radio at this point. "Eddie, answer me!" Still nothing.

She knew that if any noise came through the radio her cover would be blown, hence why she turned it off.

Jamie made a decision. "I'm going in."

"Sarge, I don't think that's such a good idea." One of the older officers said.

"We have an officer down and an officer we can't get a hold of in there. I'm going in!" Jamie started towards the door and many officers followed him.

As the team walked in Jamie called out "Eddie!" The shooter immediately shot off bullets in their direction.

Eddie didn't hesitate, she immediately put eight bullets in the man. He fell to the ground and Eddie ran toward the entrance.

"Eddie." Jamie said as he saw her face. He wrapped her in a hug as a few tears fell from his eyes. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine. What happened to not telling anyone?"

"I don't care who knows, Ed." He placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you, and I want everyone to know it."

"Officer Janko?" An officer asked her.

"Yes?"

"Come here, please."

Eddie and Jamie followed where the officer directed them to, and they saw Maya's body, lying there, lifeless. "Oh, my god." Eddie whispered. She ran to Maya's body and brushed the hair out of her face.

Jamie kneeled down to Eddie's side. "Hey, I know."

"She was a good partner, Jamie. A really good partner."

"Before you came along, I had a partner, his name was Vincent Cruz, and he got killed in the line of duty."

"Jamie, I never knew that." Eddie looked at him suddenly feeling bad for him.

"Ed, that's because I believe God planned it all out. May he rest in peace, but I would've never met you otherwise."

"Maybe this is all part of God's greater plan."

"Maybe."

After a minute she spoke. "Maya knew." Eddie let out a small laugh.

"Knew what?"

"She knew about us."

"I denied it, but she knew." She thought about all the good times they'd had as partners, and a small smile spread across her face.

"She really was a good partner."

"Yeah, she was."

"She was a good officer, too." Jamie hugged Eddie to his side. "Made a lot of arrest. Honest arrests."

"I'm going to miss her." Eddie turned to Jamie and let a few tears out on his shoulder. "You were my first partner, and you'll be my last, but together, Maya and I, we were like some kind of force to be reckoned with. We were the only female partnership in the house, and you know we were the best."

"Yeah, you were. She'll be missed. She was my best officer." He knew it was a lie, but he also knew he could get a laugh out of Eddie.

"That's a lie, and you know it. I'm your best officer." Eddie hugged around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"You're pretty great." He agreed.

"You taught me everything I know."

"Well, you're a good student." He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_On the day of Maya's funeral_

Eddie struggled with her tie trying to get ready for Maya's funeral. She got fed up, so much had happened in the last few days and this dumb tie is what caused her to have a breakdown.

Jamie walked into their bedroom from the connected bathroom to see Eddie sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He sunk to the floor next to her.

"These stupid dress blues. We only wear them at a funeral."

"and at ceremonies"

"I don't care. Today they represent funerals, and Maya dying."

"Come here," he held his arms out for her to fall into. "I know, and I wish I could say it gets better, but it doesn't. You will think about her until the day you die, and that is why you're a damn good officer and the best partner anyone could ask for."

"You make everything better." She cried onto his chest.

"Shh, shh, I've got you." He whispered soothingly into the top of her head. "Together we can make it through."


End file.
